


Happy Father's Day!

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Minor Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: A sneak peek on how the "small" Nordic nations celebrating the Father's Day with their father figure. Featuring Faroe Islands and Greenland celebrating it with Denmark and Åland Islands, Sealand and Ladonia celebrating it with Sweden and Finland.
Relationships: Åland Islands (Hetalia)/Faroe Islands (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Happy Father's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah I decide to write something for Father's Day though it's a bit late. Anyway this consist of two part of drabbles with a bonus of Åland x Faroe :3

**Happy Father’s Day!**

It has been a busy day for a two young Nordics, Faroe Islands and Greenland. They might be just two small girls, but they had done so much today. After all today is the third Sunday in June, which mean it’s the Father’s Day today. They don’t exactly have a father but for both Faroe Islands and Greenland, Denmark had been a father figure for them. Gladly that the Danish man runs an errand all day long so both the small Nordic can prepare a small party to celebrate the day.

It’s almost the time Denmark is going to be home soon so Faroe quickly turning off all the lamps in the Dane’s house. She holds her sister’s hand and walks to the front door. Denmark who just arrives thinks that no one is home, so he opens the door and,

“Happy Father’s Day, Dan!” Both girls say it at the same time though Greenland seems to be shy about it while Faroe shouts it out loud. Denmark blinks, he is still processing what happens until he smiles widely.

“Whoa, kids. Thank you so much! I don’t even remember that today is the Father’s Day!” Denmark exclaims happily before he hugs bot of his ‘daughter’.

“It was Faroe’s idea to do this…” Greenland says. She seems to be embarrassed to get a hug from her ‘dad’.

“Well yeah, cool right?” Faroe beams happily while she hugs back his ‘father’. She is so happy that Denmark seems to like it.

“Thank you anyway, I’m so happy!” Denmark starts to sob softly while he is still hugging his daughters. Greenland starts to think of how childish her father can be.

“Come on, don’t cry…” Greenland sighs while Faroe giggles softly from it.

“You girls are the best!” Denmark shouts happily. Faroe laughs even louder now.

“There… there, Dan. Now let’s have a dinner, shall we?” Faroe beams happily before she breaks the hug. Everybody nods in agreement.

And after that they have a nice dinner while Denmark starts to rumble about how much he loves his daughter though they are not exactly his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile it’s in the morning in the Swedish man’s house where three boys are now busy doing something. They got up early just to make sure that this year’s Father’s Day can be celebrated in the right way. It was Sealand’s idea to do this kind of thing, which Ladonia agrees and Åland Islands can only comply to their request to make sure the two younger nation will not make any mess that day. Their plan is simply, just making a nice breakfast for their fathers so they kind of trying to make some pancakes. It’s not as good as how their Swedish dad make but at least it turns out good, especially because Åland ends up helping the younger nations anyway.

And now it’s time to execute the plan. Sealand happily walks to their fathers’ room and knocks the door loudly so they will wake up.

“Wake up wake up it’s the morning already!” Sealand shouts. It’s Finland who hears that first, so he wakes up and open his room’s door. He thought that Sealand need something.

“What is it? Do you need anything?” Finland asks while he pats Sealand’s head slowly. Åland then coming out from the dining room and looking at them.

“You should come here, with that old grumpy man.” Åland says and Sealand nods at his words. Finland nods and smile after that.

“Oh sure, I’ll wake him up.” Finland says and he walks back to his room.

Now Finland walks with Sweden to the dining room just as what Åland had asked to. And what they get is getting thrown with some confetti by Ladonia and Sealand is grinning so widely.

“Happy Father’s Day!” The three boys say at the same time while Sealand shouts it pretty loud, Ladonia is a little bit shy about it and Åland says it flatly. Both Sweden and Finland look surprised.

“Oh dear, thank you!” Finland says happily while Sweden doesn’t really say anything. He is smiling though, and a light blush appears on his cheeks which indicating that he is happy about the breakfast surprise.

“Well, let’s have the pancake that these two mess around.” Åland says while he smiles softly, and everyone’s agree to it.

They are all eating the breakfast after that. The pancake might not taste as good as usual but the warmth in the family makes it taste even more better.

* * *

_Bonus_

“So, how was the Father’s Day in your house?” A Faroese girl asks to the Ålander man who sits beside her. Åland sighs and smile at her after that.

“Well, the boys certainly mess up the pancake but so far everything is good. How about yours?” Åland ask to the girl.

“Oh, it’s the best so far. I initiate it anyway… just a simple party with a nice dinner so Dan can enjoy some beers. Too bad Iceland doesn’t want to come, he thinks it’s childish though Dan raised him like his own son too!” Faroe exclaims happily while she giggles. Åland smiles hearing that from her.

“Your family seems so colorful, huh?” Åland says before he pats the Faroese girl’s head gently. Faroe’s face turns a little red because of that.

“Oh well, you should join our dinner one day. I promise without Norway in it.” Faroe is joking about it. Åland can only holds back his laughter.

“Oh, no thank you. Denmark doesn’t seem to like me anyway… I mean because I’m partly Swedish of course.” Åland jokes though he means it a little bit.

“I think he will understand one day,” Faroe smiles. “And not like we are dating anyway.” She laughs.

Åland laughs too, even if he dates the Faroese girl it will be just the same anyway. After all Denmark is just a father who wants to protect his daughter in his own way of not wanting his daughter to get close with any Swedish man.

_Fin_


End file.
